Welcome To The Witch's House
by Kitty Tachibana
Summary: When a golden braided hair girl named Viola, and her brown haired friend Rachelle explore and search for their friend Ellen, What events will occur during the process? *Slight OC X Black Cat*


Darkness.. That's what I remembered. I remembered being surround by a giant cloud of darkness. I then saw two girl walk towards me, One with golden braids and was wearing a nice blue dress. The dress had a white apron over it and a red line across the bottom of the dress. Her green eyes glistened and gave me a warm feeling to me, Making me smile. The other girl had long purple hair with a red bow in the back, she wore a red dress with white sleeves and her yellow eyes whispered to me. I smiled at her just like I did with the blonde girl. Then flash, Everything turned hazy and disappeared.

I quickly sat up with my eyes widened and my heart trembling. My long brown braid shook furiously at my movement, and my gray long sleeved shirt tugged at me. "V-Viola?" I whispered, looking around. I looked down to see her laying on the grass and her eyes closed. Her breathing was soft and long, her golden braids moving across her chest and her dress pressed against the ground. I grabbed the collar of her dress and shook her slightly. "Viola, wake up." I said, continuing to shake her. Her green eyes fluttered open and she sat up, yawning slightly. "Sorry for waking you, Viola. But where are we?" I muttered, looking around.

She looked around. "A Forest..?" She sighed, confusingly. I shrugged and stood up, dusting my black leggings off. Viola stood up next to me and yawned again, rubbing her right eye. "Let's have a look around." I said, grabbing her other wrist and beginning to walk off. She followed and gasped, "A black cat!" She said, running to it. Since I was still holding her wrist, I was pulled along. "Hmm. You up and at 'em, eh?" The cat spoke, settling itself on a mossy tree stump. I pulled Viola along past where we had awaken and saw a lush, towering tree. We saw a small patch of roses and tilted our heads. "We can't hop over this, We need to cut it with something." I wondered, looking at Viola. She shrugged and began to walk the opposite way.

I followed her, not knowing where we were going. I saw her walk down a long path and saw a even bigger patch of roses. "Oh my god.. We can't even leave?!" I shouted, raising my arms. Viola calmly gave me a signal to calm down, The last thing we needed was violence. I nodded and saw something shine out of the corner of my eye. "Eeh.. Huh?" I said, walking over to where the shining came from. I gasped and picked up a rusty machete, then walked over to Viola. "Look. We can use this to cut the rose bush!" I said, smiling. She nodded in agreement and we walked back to the small rose bush. But saw that the cat was gone.

I walked over to the stump and examined it closely, Some black fur was left there. I ignored the fur and Viola's whining about the cat being taken away by a stranger and walked over to the small rose bush. I gripped the machete with both of my hands and cut the rose bush, ignoring Viola's warnings about my safety. Once I had finished cutting the bush, I saw the machete had broke. I grabbed Viola's hand and we walked past the cut up rose bush, and continued on. We saw a large and slightly dirty house sit upon the ground, some vines wrapped on it. I saw the black cat sitting on another tree stump and I frowned, What's with the cat? And how the heck did he get here before us?! I shook my head and took another step, then the door of the house opened slowly with a hissing sound. Viola let go of my hand and ran in, I reached my hand after her. "Viola..." I sighed, putting my arm down. I walked up to the door and was about to walk in, but heard a voice.

"Hey." The cat said, making me turn around. I groaned and put my hands on my hips. "Now what?" I muttered, bitterly. The cat snickered and looked at me, it's yellow eyes staring into my soul. "I know you don't like me," It sneered. I scoffed and crossed my arms. "So? I don't like you nor trust you. Your a black cat, not the best kind of cat." I snapped at it, turning away from it. The cat merely gave me a cold laugh and said something that struck my mind, "Don't worry. You won't see much of me in a while, Or should I say.. Your not going to survive.".


End file.
